Kyusung Fanfiction Because of Hyun Ah
by MeganLim
Summary: Kyu Hyun mengirim pesan video pada Hyun Ah di Radio Star / "Hyung, kau lebih sexy dari Hyun Ah". Warn Inside! YAOI! KYUSUNG ONLY!


Cast : Kyu Hyun x Yesung

Length : One Shoot

Rated : M!

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

Author : Kyu_

Summary : Kyu Hyun mengirim pesan video pada Hyun Ah di Radio Star / "tinggalkan aku, Tuan Cho..." / "Baby, jangan marah... itu hanya Script~" /  
Warn Inside! YAOI! KYUSUNG ONLY!

Hola hola,,, author back with one shoot terbaru... xD

karena response 'positif' dari readers di fanfic addicted dan because of drink... skrg author mau coba bikin yang ber-rated M lagi... xD

dan, buat yang lagi nunggu kelanjutan 'who are you'... sabar yak... lagi dalam proses pemikiran... xD

okeh~ silahkan baca yak...

jangan lupa review di akhir...

#####

~Author PoV~

Seorang Namja manis dengan tinggi standar Namja normal Korea, kini tengah menggerutu sembari menekan-nekan keras handphonenya, sesekali ia mengusap gemas rambut-rambut hitam yang mulai tumbuh lebat setelah dipangkas untuk wajib militernya, "dasar playboy kau, Cho Kyu Hyun~!", Pekiknya lirih, berharap hanya dia yang mendengar hal itu sendiri.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?", Tanya seorang Namja lain yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan namja manis tadi, Namja yang baru datang itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi, sebelah namja manis tadi, "kyu hyun lagi?"

"aniyo~!", Jawab namja manis itu tegas.

"Jong Woon Hyung, aku mengenalmu dengan baik... kau lupa jika aku ini adik kandungmu, huh?", Ledek Namja yang ternyata lebih muda dari namja manis tadi - Jong Woon alias Yesung-, dan yang lebih muda darinya dan mengaku sebagai adik kandungnya, tentu saja adalah Jong Jin.

"Diamlah Kim Jong Jin, urus kehidupanmu sendiri...", Yesung - masih dengan nada ketusnya-

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun padamu kali ini, heum?"

"kubilang bukan Kyu Hyun~!"

"ck... kau senang sekali berbohong, Hyung...", Jong Jin mengusap surai lembut kakak laki-lakinya itu, bukan mengusap sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak dengan 'pelan', "Ah, matta... pasti gara-gara Radio star, kkeuji? kudengar Kyu Hyun mengirim video message untuk Hyun Ah 4minutes~"

"kubilang diam, sebelum kuhajar kau..."

"hah, kau sudah ketahuan Hyung... hahaha", Tawa Jong Jin meledak, Ia tahu benar bagaimana kakak laki-lakinya itu, tentu saja, sudah 20 tahun lebih mereka menjadi saudara kandung, dan hidup di satu atap bersama, dan tentu saja mempunyai aliran darah yang sama, "setiap talk show, yang kutahu pasti menggunakan script... ck, kau bukankah sudah sangat mengerti dunia hiburan, hyung? Kenapa harus marah pada hal seperti ini..."

"sih, kau menyebalkan Kim Jong Jin~", Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, dan raut wajah sebal masih setia menghiasi muka manisnya, "aku ingin istirahat... aku lelah~", Dan dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Jong Jin yang sebenarnya masih terkekeh sendiri melihat ulah kekanakkan saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Yesung hyung ada di apartementnya?"

"..."

"Ah, Gomapta Jong Jin..."

Klik~

Namja berambut hazzel itu melebarkan senyum di bibir tebalnya, rasa rindunya untuk bertemu hyung kesayangannya itu akhirnya terbalas, "tapi, kenapa Baby Hyung tidak mengangkat telfonku?", Satu pertanyaan yang terus menggerogoti otaknya. Merasa tidak ada yang salah saat mereka bercakap terakhir di telefon sekitar 6 hari lalu.

"Ah, mungkin baby hyung sedang lelah...", Kesimpulan singkat yang coba Ia ambil, "tunggu aku baby hyung...", Ujarnya dengan sumringah sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari building. malam memang cukup larut, dan salju mulai turun sejak kemarin, alhasil si pira dengan surai hazzel itu segera melesat masuk ke dalam mobil hangatnya, sebelum badannya mendingin akibat salju.

Yesung membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur king size miliknya, sendirian di apartement yang Ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri, biasanya Jong Jin juga tinggal disana, tapi hari ini sepertinya Jong Jin lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah orang tua mereka, mungkin Jong Jin tahu jika 'mood' Yesung masih kurang baik, gara-gara video message Kyu Hyun tadi.

perlahan demi perlahan, mata Yesung mulai mengatup, Ia lelah dengan tugas wamilnya di pelayanan masyarakat, dan Ia juga lelah karena masalah bideo message tadi.

Ceklek~

Yesung menyadari jika pintu apartementnya di buka dari luar, 'mungkinkah jong jin berubah pikiran, dan memutuskan untuk tidur di apartement?', Duga Yesung di dalam benaknya. Dan Ia juga terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, lalu melihat siapa yang datang.

Greb~

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang ramping Yesung, membuat Yesung hampir terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya. Ah, tidak. Dia tahu aroma tubuh siapa ini, dan dia juga sangat hafal dengan ukuran tangan yang melingkar itu, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terbuka, melihat Namja yang sekarang berbaring tepat di hadapannya.

"Baby Hyung, Bogoshipo...", Ujar si Namja tampan dengan pipi yang coba digembungkan, mencoba berakting manis di depan Yesung mungkin?

Yesung menekuk wajahnya, rasa kesal kembali muncul di otaknya setelah melihat wajah namja tampan itu. Baikah, dia memang merindukan si tampan, tapi ulah si tampan itu masih saja membuat rasa kesal lebih tinggi di banding dengan rasa rindu, "aku lelah, Cho~", Ujar Yesung dengan nada dinginnya. Dia membalik badannya, dan kini tidur membelakangi namja tampan bermarga Cho itu.

Si -Cho- menatap heran pada 'Baby Hyung'-nya, 'apa yang terjadi padanya?', Pikirnya, "Hyung, kau sakit?"

'Ne, hatiku sakit karenamu, bodoh~', Batin Yesung - yah, hanya membatin, "Aniyo... Aku hanya lelah..."

"kau marah?", Tanya si -Cho- lagi.

'haruskah kau tanya, apa kau tidak bisa dengan hanya melihat sikapku seperti ini, Cho pabo?!', Dan yesung lagi-lagi hanya membatin, sementara kata yang tergulir dari bibir kissable nya hanya, "Aniyo~"

"memang kau marah kenapa, Hyung? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?", Dijawab tidak, tapi sepertinya Tuan Cho itu mengerti jika 'Baby Hyung' kesayangannya memang tengah marah padanya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ia harus marah?

"Molla~"

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu... Jebal jangan marah...", dengan erat pemuda bermarga Cho itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yesung, kepalanya Ia tumpukan di perpotongan leher yesung, mencoba mencium aroma yang selama seminggu terakhir sudah sangat Ia rindukan.

"rindukan saja, Hyun Ah itu... Pabo...", Ujar Yesung spontan dan tidak sengaja, matanya terbelalak kemudian, dan ditutupnya dengan rapat mulutnya tadi dengan kedua tangan yang masih bebas, 'Kau bodoh, Jong Woon~', Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tuan muda Cho, atau mungkin lebih enak disapa dengan nama Kyu Hyun itu menyeringai, jadi itu yang membuat 'Baby Hyung' nya marah? oh~ ayolah, "Hyung, Hyun Ah sexy, iya kan?", Tanya Kyu Hyun, mungkin menggoda yesung, ck~ Tuan Cho, apa kau tak sadar jika itu membuat kekasihmu makin marah, huh?

"oh...", Jawab Yesung ketus.

Kyu Hyun menggerakan tangannya, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Yesung, "tapi kau lebih sexy hyung..."

Blush~ Rona merah yang pastinya kini menelungkupi seluruh pipi yesung, "dia yeoja, pasti dia lebih sexy... Dia punya dada yang besar... ck~ semua namja pasti menyukai hal itu..."

Kyu Hyun menyeringai lagi, dibaliknya tubuh namja yang berstatus menjadi uke nya itu, dan kini Kyu Hyun sudah berada di atas tubuh Yesung dengan tangan yang menumpu seluruh tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh namja manis yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "semua namja, kecuali aku... Bagiku, yang ter-sexy adalah Yesung Hyung... Kau yang terbaik Hyung"

Lagi-lagi Kyu Hyun membuat rona merah di wajah Yesung kembali terlihat, "lalu kenapa kau mengirim video message padanya?"

"singkat saja... 'script'... oh ayolah Hyung, kau sudah terbiasa di dunia hiburan bukan? ck~", Rengek Kyu Hyun manja, hah. Wajib militer benar-benar membuat 'baby hyung' nya ini lupa bagaimana cara kerja dunia hiburan yang sesungguhnya.

'Jong Jin benar...', Satu kata yang ada di pikiran yesung, "kau bisa menolaknya, tapi kau masih mau menerima script itu?"

"Molla... mungkin karena~", Kyu Hyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, mengagumi setiap inchi keindahan di hadapannya itu, "aku ign membuatmu cemburu..."

"MWO?! Ehmph~", Kyu Hyun menempelkan dengan cepat bibir tebalnya pada bibir kissable yang sudah ia rindukan itu, melumatnya dengan pelan seperti itu adalah satu-satunya permen ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya, dan tak pernah ingin untuk menghabiskan permen itu. Dan satu lagi, permen itu adalah MILIKNYA!

"Eungh~ jangan menggodaku, Cho~", Lirih Yesung dengan erangan yang berkali-kali keluar dari bibirnya. Pakaiannya sudah berceceran di bawah lantai, begitu pula dengan pakaian Kyu Hyun, dan sekarang Kyu Hyun tengah bermain-main di 'hole' nya, menjilati hole itu dengan lidah tajamnya, namun jilatan Kyu Hyun terlalu pelan, membuat Yesung tidak tahan sendiri.

"Ah... ah..."

Tangan Kanan Kyu Hyun bergerilya di putting Yesung, sementara tangan kirinya sudah sedari tadi meremas-remas junior yesung yang sudah mengeluarkan cumnya tadi, dan bibirnya, tentu saja berada di hole yesung.

"akuh... ingin keluarh... lagih... ahhhh", Pekik Yesung dengan penuh kelegaan, baiklah. Dia belum dimasukki Kyu Hyun, namun sudah keluar dua kali. Entah ini karena yesung yang terlalu 'lemah' atau mungkin namjanya yang terlalu 'pervert'.

"Hyung, curang...", Kyu Hyun menghentikan semua aktifitasnya, dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas tubuh Yesung lagi, "karena aku tidak tahan, langsung saja ya hyung..."

Jleb~

Tanpa persetujuan dari Yesung, Kyu Hyun langsung saja menghentakkan masuk junior ukuran maximum nya ke dalam hole yesung yang yah~ tidak terlalu lebar sebenarnya.

"Hyak~ Evil...", Pekik Yesung, tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya, karena ia sudah terlalu biasa melakukannya dengan Kyu Hyun. Tapi, rasa terkejut lebih mendominasi, ck~ susahnya memiliki Namja yang terlalu pervert.

"hehe, mian..."

Dan, tanpa menunggu lama, Kyu Hyun mulai menyodok hole Yesung dengan juniornya, "eungh... ah... kyuh... cho...", Racau yesung tidak jelas, mungkin saking enaknya sodokan Kyu Hyun di holenya.

"cho... lebih cepat... ah..."

"hyung... tunggu aku..."

"ahhhhh... cho...", Yesung keluar lagi, hah~ dia lelah. Tapi Kyu Hyun yang hampir keluar masih menggenjotnya, tak peduli jika Yesung abru saja mengeluarkan cairannya, yesung juga hanya bisa menikmati semua ini, dia juga ingin kyu hyun keluar dengan cepat, mungkin dia bisa beristirahat nanti. hahaha... mungkin...

"baby... bay hyungh... ah... aaaaaahhhhhh", Pekik Kyu Hyun, cairannya terlalu banyak, sampai merembes keluar, dan mengotori kasur tempat mereka tengah bersetubuh itu, nafas keduanya menderu, lelah mulai menyelimuti walaupun baru satu ronde.

"Hyung, kau suka dada Hyun Ah?", tanya Kyu Hyun polos,

"ck~ kenapa kau tanya, huh?", Jawab Yesung sebal, kenapa harus Hyun Ah lagi?

"aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Aniyo, aku tidak suka dadanya...", Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyu Hyun, "Hyorin lebih baik...", Jawabnya pelan, hah~ Yesung juga seorang namja, dan dia juga masih menyukai dada wanita sebenarnya.

Kyu Hyun ingin terkekeh mendengar penuturan yesung itu, tapi dia menahannya, "ck~ Ternyata Hyung pervert juga... hahaha..."

"aku lelah... turun dari tubuhku..."

Kyu Hyun menggeleng, "Andwae~! Shireo...", dengan seringaian mesum yang terpampang jelas di bibir Kyu Hyun, Yesung tahu jika ia tak mungkin bisa berisitirahat sekarang. Dan tentu saja, esok hari Ia harus bertugas dengan pantat yang masih terasa nyilu, huh~ mungkin inilah penderitaan yang harus Ia tanggung sebagai seorang uke, dengan seme se-pervert Kyu Hyun.

-THE END-

maaf jika kurang hot... #bow...


End file.
